A method for measuring the tension of a moving web, in which method the moving web is directed over or under a curved measuring beam in such a way that the web forms an air cushion of the air it transports between the web and the measuring beam, whereby the web moves over the measuring beam on the air cushion causing a force effect transmitted by the air cushion on the measuring beam.
The invention further relates to an apparatus for measuring the tension of a moving web, which apparatus comprises a curved measuring beam so that the moving web directed over or under the measuring beam forms an air cushion of the air it transports between the web and the measuring beam and the web moving over the measuring beam on the air cushion causes a force effect transmitted by the air cushion on the measuring beam.
When manufacturing paper, the formed and ready paper web is rolled at several stages of the process. For instance, at the end of the process, the web is rolled into large rolls several meters in diameter. The tension of the rolls should remain the same both in the longitudinal direction of the web and in the vertical direction of the roll so as to make the paper behave in as similar a way as possible in the process of the end-user, for example a printing house, independent of what part of the roll the printed sheet has been taken from. In addition, when winding the web from one roll to another, the rotation speeds of the rolls and the torques winding the rolls need to be adjusted to be suitable in relation to each other, because when the diameter of the roll changes, also the circumferential speed of the roll changes. To be able to wind the web in a roll so that the tension of the web is suitable throughout the roll and to be able to wind the web from one roll to another without loosening or tightening the web too much and breaking it, the tension of the web must be measured during winding and the rotation speeds of the rolls adjusted according to the measured tension data. A tension measuring instrument also quickly indicates a break in the web.
Canadian Patent 1 265 940 discloses a solution for measuring web tension. In the solution, the web is brought in contact with a measuring element comprising several contiguous short rolls or several contiguous support elements including a flexible band. The load caused by the contact is measured with sensors connected to the element and the tension of the web is determined from the load. The problem in this solution is that for measuring, the web must be bent over the measuring element so that it touches the element. This may damage the web. When using rolls, the increasing rotation speeds and the imbalance of the roll cause disturbances in the measuring signal.
European Patent publication 0 490 971 discloses a measuring process of web tension, in which the web is brought in contact with a measuring element comprising several contiguous short rolls. Drawbacks as described above are also present in this solution.
Finnish Patent 80 522 discloses a solution, in which the tension of a moving web is measured by placing close to the web in the direction of travel of the web a measuring beam provided with a curved surface and pressure measuring cells in the holes of the beam. An air cushion is formed between the web and the curved surface, in which air pressure is comparable to the tension of the web. The tension of the web is measured by measuring the pressure of this air cushion. The solution in question provides the advantage that the web is not damaged, as the measuring beam does not touch the web. On the whole, the solution is quite functional, but somewhat complicated in its measuring arrangement.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus, in which said drawbacks can be avoided.
The method of the invention is characterized in that the tension of the web is measured by measuring the force resulting from the web and transmitted by the measuring beam.
Further, the apparatus of the invention is characterized in that the apparatus comprises means for measuring the force resulting from the web and transmitted by the measuring beam.
An essential idea of the invention is that the tension of a web is measured by arranging the web to travel over a measuring beam which has been arranged so that the web moves over the measuring beam on an air cushion formed when the air transported by the web is pressed between the measuring beam and the web. Further, it is essential that the force caused by the tension of the web on the measuring beam is measured by measuring the force effect transmitted onward by the beam. The idea of a preferred embodiment of the invention is that the force effect transmitted by the beam is measured with weighing sensors arranged under the ends of the measuring beam. The idea of another preferred embodiment is that the force transmitted by the measuring beam is measured with strain gauges arranged on the beam.
The invention provides the advantage that as the web does not touch the measuring beam, the measuring of the tension does not damage or stress the web. The solution is also very simple in structure and measuring technique. On the whole, the adjustment accuracy of the drives and the runnability of the machine are extremely good and the number of breaks remains small.
In this application, the term xe2x80x9cwebxe2x80x9d refers, for instance, to a paper or board web.